


Sweet Disposition [5]

by LunaEchelon



Series: Tommy and Dani [5]
Category: Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaEchelon/pseuds/LunaEchelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani and Tommy Joe are at an awards show and sneak off for some fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Disposition [5]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know or own Adam Lambert or Tommy Joe in part or whole. They do not know of my fan fiction (to the best of my knowledge). Everything written (unless otherwise stated) is fiction and has not happened and probably will not happen. How characters are portrayed may not be indicative of their actual personalities. Take everything with a pinch of salt. Any similarities between this fic and your life are a complete coincidence and should not be read into. In other words ITS NOT REAL!

The room was full of people Dani had adored and idolized since she was a little girl and she wasn't sure where to look except to Tommy Joe; their table was full of the whole glam troupe plus parents as Adam was up for three awards and was tipped to receive all of them.  


Dani was drinking champagne and hadn't eaten since 7AM; she was starting to feel the effects and wanted Tommy Joe to know just what effects they were – she hadn't told him champagne not only made her giggly but also insanely horny.

The first award Adam was up for was announced; Best Video and the names of the nominee's were called. Luckily for Dani and Tommy Joe as the camera panned around to Adam's smiling face they were not on screen and Dani took the chance to move her hand between Tommy Joe's legs, squeezing the contents of his underwear. He wriggled a little and glanced at Dani, she kept facing forward but caught sight of him out the corner of her eye.

They cheered as Adam won his first award and watched him climb up to collect. As they all sat down Dani made sure she moved her chair a little closer to Tommy Joe; he placed his arm around her and pulled her in for a quick kiss whispering in her ear “You look a little warm baby” he smiled at her, his eyes were intense as he sipped at his champagne.  
“I'll be right back.” Dani excused herself to the bathroom, Tommy Joe had been right she was looking a little warm; her cheeks were flushed and for the first time in months she actually looked drunk. Dani fanned herself and then splashed cool water on her face before grinning at a sudden idea that had flashed into her head.  
Slipping into a cubicle she unhooked the straps holding up her stockings and wriggled out of the thong that was under the suspender belt; balling it up as if it was a handkerchief she quickly re attached the ribbon straps to her lace topped stockings and headed back out to her table.

The deep red dress she wore was long and hugged her curves perfectly, it was split on the left side from floor to hip and showed her stockings and suspenders very nicely. It was completely backless and was held up simply by a thin spaghetti strap looped around her neck. As she walked the dress moved and of course showed more thigh than was originally intended; however the amount of champagne in her system simply made her disregard this little issue.

  
Sitting herself closely to Tommy Joe she shoved into his pocket the balled up thong in her hand, leaning in she whispered in his ear “I'm not wearing any panties!” Tommy Joe slowly turned his head and the intensity in his eyes only burned stronger.  
He licked his lips and leaned in to her “I am guessing that's what is now in my pocket.”  
Dani nodded and licked her own lips seductively before picking up her now full champagne glass and sipping the bubbling liquid.

The second award Adam was up for was announced; Best Single and once more everyone cheered as his name was called as the winner and he once more headed up to collect his award and give a thank you speech.

As the camera followed Adam up the aisle to the stage Tommy Joe took the chance to place one hand around Dani and the other high on her inner thigh. The crowd cheered as Adam thanked friends, family and fans and Tommy Joe flicked his fingertips under Dani's dress; watching her face flush he smiled to himself.

 

More champagne, more awards before the final award that everyone knew Adam had won even before the nominee's were announced - “Most Successful American Idol Contestant.”

As 9 other contestants names were called out, small groups of people screamed and this included small fans who were in the pit near the stage; the final name to be announced was Adam and he received the biggest cheer, the loudest screams and the most marriage proposals.  


As Adam climbed up to take his final award and to sing with Monte on acoustic Tommy Joe excused himself, whispering in Dani's ear where he would be but making it look like he was saying he'd be back in a few minutes.

Dani downed the rest of her champagne, waited five minutes and excused herself to the ladies but made a small detour to the much larger men's room; she was lucky and nobody spotted her and the only person in the large men's room was Tommy Joe.  


As soon as she stepped through the door and closed it Tommy Joe pinned her by the wrists and violated her mouth with his. Tommy Joe pressed himself firmly against Dani and made sure she knew he was hard and it was all for her.  
The kiss broke as they both heard someone outside walking towards the men's room; Tommy Joe pulled Dani away from the door and into a large cubicle at the far end of the room, he locked the door and held his fingertips to his lips.

 

Dani understood “keep quiet” but found herself having to bite her hand to do so as Tommy Joe pushed her back against the wall that made up one side of the large disabled cubicle, squatted down and moved her dress out the way; nudging her legs apart gently he flicked his tongue over her – her legs bent a little as she tried to sit herself on his face as best she could considering where they were.  
Tommy Joe stopped her and stood Dani up; making sure her back was against the wall he lifted her left leg and placed it over his shoulder, burying his face between her legs again. First flicking his tongue over her clit and then pushing it deep inside her and lapping slowly.  


Dani clamped one hand firmly over her mouth and thrust her hips down onto Tommy Joe's talented tongue. His hands gripped her hips to steady her as he lightly gripped her clit between his lips and flicked his tongue over her. Just has Dani moved her hand from her mouth he sucked hard, smiling as Dani called out.

Tommy Joe pulled away and stood face to face with Dani.  
“Why did you stop?”  
“Because....”  
“Oh fuck... you're a fucking asshole!”  
“Thank you.... and you're a fucking sweetie...” he hissed the final two words into Dani's ear “Turn around...”  
“No teasing....”  
“Well....at first.”  
“Fuck Tommy Joe.....I swear if you don't....” Dani didn't finish the sentence as Tommy Joe devoured her mouth, pushing her back against the wall even harder and pushing his tongue as deep as he could into her mouth.  
“Now turn the fuck around!”

Dani nodded and obliged.

Tommy Joe moved her dress aside again revealing her ass. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled them back a little until he felt her against his crotch.

 

Dani leaned her hands on the wall and waited.

Tommy Joe slicked two fingers in his mouth, making sure Dani watched as he did so before lowering them and slowly, very slowly, pushing them inside her ass. Dani sucked in breath between her teeth as Tommy Joe fucked her ass with his fingers; scissoring them as she pushed herself back against him.  
“You like that feeling?”  
Dani nodded.

“Say it.”  
As Dani opened her mouth to speak a whimper escaped, her lips moved but no words formed.  
“Say it!” Tommy Joe demanded, pushing his fingers hard inside her.  
“I love it!”

Tommy Joe sank to his knee's behind her and kissed her ass cheeks; removing his fingers he gently parted them and flicked his tongue over where they had been.

 

Dani groaned at the sensation “oh god....Tommy Joe...Please!”  
He stopped “Please what?”  
“Do it again..... inside me!” Tommy Joe flicked his tongue again and stood up.

“You're still a fucking asshole!” Dani hissed with venom

“You won't be saying that in a minute!”

Tommy Joe rummaged in his pocket; the small packet twisted in his fingers and the condom slipped as he rolled the pre-lubricated latex sheeth over his member.  
“What are you doing Tommy Joe?”  
“You'll see...”  
Tommy Joe gripped Dani's hips and positioned himself behind her; he titled his hips and once more parted her ass cheeks.

He placed the tip of his cock against her ass hole and pushed gently “Relax baby....”  
Dani sighed deeply and held back a groan feeling Tommy Joe push himself deeper inside her, feeling his fingers grip her hips tightly; digging into her skin. She knew they were going to draw blood and she loved the thought.

  
Tommy Joe buried his full length in her ass ; his breathing was already running ragged before he thrusted.

The door into the men's room opened and closed; there must have been an interval because at least fifteen men piled in.  
Tommy Joe leaned close to Dani's ear “Keep....fucking....quiet!”  
Dani nodded and mouthed “OK” biting down on her lip as Tommy Joe thrusted; his breathing was heavy in her ear, his hands still gripped her hips tightly. His mouth found Dani's bare shoulder and he bit down on the skin hard; his voice was low and hushed “You feel....fucking amazing!”  
Dani smiled and allowed herself a whimper “So do you!”

Tommy Joe looked around as Dani tried to find something to hold onto. He pulled her away from the wall and moved them both; her hands gripped the sides of the closed door, her knuckles turned white and she tasted blood in her mouth as she bit down on her lip.  
“Tommy Joe!”  
Tommy Joe's hands crept from Dani's hips; one hand slid up her body and clamped over her mouth as the other slipped under her dress and his fingers traced circles around her clit before dipping inside her.

Dani whimpered and strained against Tommy Joe's hand; he felt amazing inside her – his dick and his fingers and she just wanted to scream his name with each thrust, every stroke, every bite.  
Dani quickly figure the only way Tommy Joe could stop himself from making any noise was to bite her shoulder, she could feel blood running down from the wound but didn't care – she was sure that the rattling door was a dead give away that someone was fucking in the disabled cubicle.  
Tommy Joe swore under his breath and a grunt escaped his throat; Dani had never heard him grunt before and until that moment didn't realise what it would do to her; she wanted to hear it again and pushed back against him – it worked and he grunted again.  
“So.... close.... Dani..... push back.”  
Dani gripped the cubicle and pushed back against Tommy Joe; squeezing her eyes shut as he bit into her shoulder again and worked his fingers around her clit – he placed his thumb just above and gently squeezed her clit up towards his thumb making her triangle piercing twisted and rub her clit from behind – if she hadn't had Tommy Joe's hand across her mouth she would have screamed. Her legs gave out and Tommy Joe splayed his hand between her legs to hold her up making her whimper.

 

He removed his hand from her mouth and let them both collapse to the floor. Tommy Joe leaned his head on Dani's back, he reached out for some tissue and wiped the blood away from the red wound he had created. Just as slowly has he had pushed himself inside Dani he removed himself and flushed the condom down the toilet, washing his hands and splashing his face using the large basin in the cubicle.

  
Pulling his clothes back into some sort of order he turned to help Dani to her feet.  
“Are you OK baby?”  
“Yeah...sore.” Dani let out a small laugh  
“Sorry sweetie.”  
She shook her head “I wasn't complaining.... and that thing you did with your thumb and my piercing, holy fuck!”  
“You like that?”  
“You can do that again!”  
“I will.”  
Tommy Joe leaned in, cupping Dani's face in his hands “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” she breathed, they kissed for a moment before hearing the door to the men's room open and close again. Listening carefully they decided nobody was in with them.  
“Oh....you might need these!” Tommy Joe pulled the thong out of his pocket and watched as Dani took it and in moments had un-clipped her suspenders and pulled up the lace thong. Tommy Joe took great pleasure in helping Dani re-attach the suspenders.

They had been right, nobody was in the men's room and even luckier nobody saw them both leave.

“Onto the after party I think!”  
“That doesn't start till 1AM!”  
“Baby.... it's twenty past two....”


End file.
